


how i love your jealousy

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Jealous!Rhett, M/M, because i love a jealous rhett, sexy times in the closet, stevie is mentioned, try guys are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Rhett is jealous. He’s jealous and Link knows it; it’s hard to miss now. It’s like there’s a huge neon sign above Rhett’s head with the word JEALOUS flashing in neon pink letters.





	how i love your jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd little ficlet monster is almost 3 weeks? Can't stop me now!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely iloveyouthree_thousand
> 
> Seriously go check her out, she's awesome.

It’s been one of those days.

Link trudges down the hallway from the office, bag in one hand and jacket slung over his other shoulder. He’s shoeless and tired and can’t stop yawning as he makes his way to the costume closet after wrapping on another Food Court episode. The suits are always hot and uncomfortable, especially after a long day of filming under even hotter lights, but at least the end of the day has finally arrived. Most of the crew has gone home for the weekend, only a few stragglers staying behind to get those last bits of work done before enjoying their time off.

Link passes Stevie still in the conference room, hunched over her laptop and talking quietly with Morgan. She sees him passing and gives a small smile and wave. Link waves back. Once this suit comes off he can go home, take a shower, and relax. This week has been particularly tough; they’ve all been working double time to get the new episodes finished so they can go on a break. But the week ended up turning into one thing after another, after another, after another, to the point of needing an extra week to get things wrapped up. He and Rhett were worn down, to say the least.

The costume closet is finally within sight. Link speeds up and hurries in, grateful to finally be getting rid of these clothes. He stops short when he sees Rhett in front of him, hanging his suit jacket up. He looks relaxed with his shirt unbuttoned and his shoes off. The opposite of Link right now.

Link clears his throat, “Hey man.” Rhett nearly jumps out of his skin. Link guffaws at Rhett’s surprise. He drops his bag and jacket, and takes the hanger Rhett passes him with a glare on his face. Link just grins as he takes it.

“I feel like someone has beaten me with one of these hangers,” Rhett groans. Link yawns in response.

“Tell me about it. I’m so tired after this week I feel like I could sleep the entire weekend away,” he comments. Rhett _humphs_ an agreement.

There’s a few moments of silence while Link proceeds to unhook his suspenders. He can feel Rhett’s gaze on him as he pops the suspender hooks open and removes them from his pants. It’s not a bad look, for either of them, but it’s uncomfortable and Link has never been so eager to get his clothes off at work. He’s moving on to his tie when he swears he hears a hitch in Rhett’s breathing. Link glances up and just barely manages to catch Rhett staring.

“So...,” Rhett starts.

Link tugs the tie over his head and starts on the buttons of his shirt. He moves slowly, fumbling with tired fingers.

“So...,” he echoes. Rhett sighs. Link has a feeling he knows where this is going.

Their guest today was The Try Guys. They were a fun group, great to have around on set, and even funnier after a day of filming. Things went smoothly until Eugene made a comment about Link being good looking. To be honest, Link enjoyed it a little too much. He’s used to people finding Rhett more attractive because he’s taller, because he’s got a nice beard, because his southern accent is smooth and fine. Rhett knows this; so when the comment was made Link wasn’t surprised to see the expression on Rhett’s face shift. One second it was open and happy, genuinely enjoying the episode, and then, just like that, it wasn’t. It quickly morphed into something fake, a put upon smile for the audience and the cameras and the guests, which Link found entirely too interesting.

The rest of filming went fine, and the day went on without a hitch. If Rhett seemed a little off nobody commented on it; just chalked it up to a long week of working. But now, by themselves at the end of the day, Link can think about it more, can push at the seams of something he knows is close to bursting and see what happens.

“The guys were great today,” Rhett comments awkwardly. His cheeks start turning a slight pink. Link hides his grin by turning around and ridding himself of his button down. He grabs the hanger and carefully puts the shirt over the ends, drapes the suspenders and tie over the handle. Rhett sighs to his left.

“Yeah, they were. Always good to have them around,” Link says. “Should come by more often.” He’s testing him—poking the proverbial bear—knowing he’ll get a rise out of Rhett in return.

Rhett moves across the small space behind Link. He reaches around Link to grab another hanger; Link grins to himself.

“Anybody in particular?” Rhett tries to sound nonchalant but Link isn’t buying it. He feels Rhett’s hand brush his shoulder as he grabs at a pants hanger. Link looks over his shoulder, jumps at how close Rhett is standing. The closet isn’t huge but it’s also not tiny. It’s big enough for the two of them to dress and undress comfortably while still being small enough that they occasionally bump elbows or knock things off shelves. Rhett is intentionally trying to take up as much of Link’s space as possible.

Link laughs again. Rhett is _jealous_. He’s jealous and Link knows it; it’s hard to miss now. It’s like there’s a huge neon sign above Rhett’s head with the word JEALOUS flashing in neon pink letters. He finishes hanging up his shirt and accessories, then turns and faces Rhett. Rhett’s eyes widen a brief moment.

“And who, in particular, would you be talking about, Rhett?” Link asks, smug. The pink in Rhett’s cheeks is now turning a shade of bright red. Link holds back his grin and gently pushes Rhett out of his space.

Rhett huffs. “You know who, Link.” He crosses his arms over chest, the white undershirt bunching up and causing a bit of skin to be revealed. Link looks away. This isn’t the first time they’ve been in this situation. But it’s the first time Rhett has shown jealousy over a guest showing an interest in Link, even if that interest was for entertainment purposes. Link waves a hand in the general direction of Rhett, rolling his eyes.

He sits on the bench so he can remove his socks. They’re still kind of gross and sticky from the last food; Link scrunches his nose up at the feeling of sticky socks peeling away from his feet. Rhett just stands there, arms crossed, cheeks red. Link smiles up at him.

“Link, you know who I’m talking about,” Rhett huffs out. He turns away from Link, arms dropping from his chest, and starts to undo the button on his pants. Link swallows and stands, reaching out a hand to Rhett’s back. He touches his fingertips to the dip on his lower back where the shirt has scrunched up, barely there, but enough to make Rhett puff out a sigh, arms dropping by his sides.

“Eugene?” Link questions. Rhett nods. “It’s not like he was serious, man.”

Suddenly Rhett turns, Link’s hand falling away as the other man moves to him. He crowds into Link’s space, eyes bright, cheeks getting redder and redder.

“He was all over you!” Rhett explodes. Link laughs in surprise.

“All over me? Rhett,” Link stops laughing long enough to take a breath, “he was not all over me! He made one comment. ONE.”

Rhett’s breathing hard through his nose. His cheeks look like they could catch fire any moment if he’s not careful. Link laughs again and again. This is ridiculous! Link can’t believe Rhett thinks Eugene was all over him.

“Yeah, well—“ Rhett stops. He throws his arms up in the air and spins back around too fast. Link just watches, his laughter dying down. Rhett’s serious about this.

“Rhett, are you jealous?” Link asks slyly. He sees Rhett’s shoulders hunch in a shrug. Link steps behind Rhett, wraps one arm around Rhett’s middle, touches feather light fingertips to the exposed skin on his belly. Rhett doesn’t answer so Link pushes in, touch turning a little demanding.

His voice drops to a whisper as he repeats, “I asked, are you jealous?”

Rhett’s breathing has picked up speed. He sways back and Link presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Rhett’s skin feels like it’s on fire.

“I’m waiting,” Link whispers into the other man’s ear. Rhett huffs out a sigh, grabs Link’s hand where it’s still resting on his stomach. Link tries to step away and remove his arm, but Rhett tightens his grip on Link’s hand and keeps him there.

Suddenly Rhett is spinning around and pushing Link into the shelves behind them. He’s got an arm across Link’s chest, his own heaving, breath puffing on Link’s face. Link grins. He wants Rhett to answer, wants to push and push until Rhett snaps and takes his jealousy out on Link.

Rhett’s heaving, his eyes have gone dark with jealousy and...and arousal. Link’s grin fades into a small smile. He knew this would lead here; he knew it would lead to this moment. They’ve been here before, pressed close one way or another, both of them thrumming with arousal and heat, both of them breathing each other’s air. But the jealousy is bringing something new to it, a new kind of thrill that has Link’s blood simmering under his skin. If he can feel it just from another’s jealousy he knows Rhett is probably burning from the inside out.

Link threads the fingers of one hand through Rhett’s hair. He tugs until Rhett removes his arm and leans forward, forehead pressing against Link’s. He sighs.

“I’ll ask one more time, Rhett. Are you jealous?” Link murmurs. There’s an intensity brewing just underneath the surface. He’s waiting—waiting on Rhett to confirm that yes, yes he is jealous. He pulls back because he wants to see Rhett’s face, wants to see the expression when he admits it.

Rhett seems to be holding his breath. “Yes,” he exhales. And that’s all they need. 

Link surges forward at the same time Rhett grabs him by the cheeks. It’s all clashing teeth and too much tongue, Link’s hands grabbing at Rhett’s undershirt, Rhett’s hands keeping Link’s face as close as possible. They break off long enough for Link to jerk Rhett’s shirt up and over his head; Rhett slings it off onto the floor. Then they’re kissing again, desperately clutching each other close. 

It doesn’t last long before Rhett is pulling on Link’s white shirt, hastily getting it off and flinging somewhere across the room. Once it’s gone Rhett is back; he presses a sloppy kiss to Link’s lips, then another to the corner of his mouth, and another and another across his cheek and on his jaw. Link lets out a heavy breath when Rhett’s teeth graze his neck, graze over his jugular before sucking a mark there into his skin. He’s marking Link, making it obvious someone was there and will always be there.

Rhett slides his mouth down, down, down until Link feels him pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to his collar bone; until he feels Rhett sucking and biting another mark into his skin. He’ll be covered by the end of it. Link groans at the thought. The idea of it, of being covered in marks made by Rhett’s mouth, has him twisting his fingers into Rhett’s hair to hold him there against his skin, to help him make his way across to the other side and make another mark. Rhett bites a little with this one. Link holds him there longer, lets him soothe the sting of the bite with his tongue, groans when Rhett scrapes his teeth over the spot.

Link tilts Rhett’s head back so he can look into his face, smirks at how gone for it Rhett is already. Rhett smirks right back because he must look the same. Link pulls him up and kisses him; he never lets go of the hold he has on Rhett’s hair, uses it as leverage to stand on his toes and press closer, tighter, moaning into it, other hand grasping at the other man’s naked waist. Kissing Rhett and being kissed by Rhett has been his favorite part of this from the beginning. He loves the way they both need it, the way they both lean into it like they’re starving, like they’re both going to drown if they’re not connected by the other’s lips.

The jealousy brings a whole new level to it. Link loves jealous Rhett he’s discovered; it makes him feel _good_. He teases at Rhett’s lips with his tongue, nips at them with his sharp teeth until Rhett opens up to it, lets Link tease and tease with bites and small kisses. Rhett told him once that he’s a good kisser; Link had blushed. But now the blushing stage has gone, has morphed into a heat that only comes when they’re connected like this, when they’re sharing air and spit and their breathing comes in shallow gasps.

Link can’t take it anymore. He’s painfully aware now of the throbbing marks Rhett left on his skin only minutes ago and the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He tugs and tugs on Rhett’s hair and Rhett goes willingly, drops to his knees and presses a kiss to Link’s heaving rib cage. Then he scrapes his teeth over a sensitive spot under Link’s ribs, grasps at Link’s waist with hot fingertips, sucks another bruise into Link’s skin. 

Link sucks in air as he looks down at Rhett, at his friend, at his partner. It’s a vision: Rhett’s hair is wild and untamed with Link’s fingers tangled in it, his hands are big on Link’s waist where they grasp and release over and over, his beard scratches against Link’s belly, and his mouth is a perfect heat on Link’s tanned skin. The grip he has on Rhett’s hair tightens. Rhett moans at that and sucks harder on the spot he’s currently bruising with his mouth.

Link could stay like this forever, long week and exhaustion be damned.

Rhett unlatches his mouth from Link’s skin. Link almost whines at the loss. He and Rhett lock eyes, stop breathing for a heated moment, smile at each other. Link loosens the hold he has on Rhett’s hair and waits. Rhett presses one more kiss to Link’s side, right above the waistband of the pants he’s still wearing, then uses those long, skilled fingers to pop the button. Link tenses up when those same fingers brush against his stomach, feather light and barely there. He watches and waits, waits and waits and waits while Rhett teases with light touches and even lighter puffs of air over his skin. At this point he’s straining against the confines of the pants and his briefs. 

He continues to watch impatiently as Rhett grabs the zipper and slides it open, knuckles brushing against the bulge in his underwear. Link’s hips jerk forward but Rhett is swift and has him pinned against the shelves in a second. He grabs the waist of Link’s pants and underwear at the same time, stops, teasing with a small grin on his lips. Link huffs and puffs, chest feeling like it’s going to explode from all the heat boiling under his skin and making him ache. Rhett finally, finally, finally pulls the rest of his clothes off in one fluid motion. Link thinks his chest might really explode now.

“Tell me,” Link pants out, “I want to hear it.”

Rhett hovers over his crotch, breath hot where it puffs against Link’s sensitive skin. He stares up at Link, into his eyes, something brewing between them intensely and simmering underneath Link’s skin. He knows Rhett can feel it, too.

“I’m jealous. I’m yours,” Rhett says. His voice is thick with arousal and emotion. “And you’re mine.” 

Link drops his head back against the shelves heavily when Rhett says it. And then his mouth is hot and wet around Link, hands holding him firm around his hips. His hips jerk, he lets out a noise that might be a moan, might be a sob. Link doesn’t know. All he knows is that Rhett is a jealous mess and Rhett’s got his mouth around Link and he’s sinking further and further until he can sink no more. Link struggles to find something he can hold on to. His hands are sweaty and slipping on the shelves, one foot is still tangled his pants, he feels like he can’t _breathe_ it’s so good.

He settles for one hand on Rhett’s head. He cradles it, fingers finding purchase in messy hair, and slides his other hand to a shelf, grasping desperately. He holds on to Rhett’s hair while Rhett’s mouth moves just right, up and down, lips catching as he comes almost all the way off each time. Link’s hips are chasing Rhett’s mouth each time. He tips his head forward and watches. His breath catches, his chest burns, his hips are stuttering and his hand is still grasping at Rhett’s hair, and he’s suddenly there, on the edge and teetering.

Link sees one of Rhett’s hands moving down and disappearing and hears a zipper being unzipped. His other hand stays on Link’s waist, squeezing. There’s the rustling of fabric and then a moan that vibrates through him and Link knows Rhett is almost there, already, after just one touch this whole time. 

Link is almost there. His skin is white hot where Rhett marked him and the hand around his hip is bruising. He moans and his eyes close as he tips his head back, mouth parted on another. Rhett squeezes his hip again, once then twice, and Link sucks his bottom lip between his teeth; he bites down, hard enough that will probably bruise too. He’s almost there, almost if Rhett would just—-

Link grabs Rhett’s hand that’s on his hip and guides it to the last mark made. Rhett works his mouth down slowly and presses against the mark with Link’s help at the same time. He presses again, digs his fingers into the skin, into the bruise and the teeth impressions, and Link’s fingers are twisting in Rhett’s hair, and he’s gasping on a moan while Rhett presses harder.

His orgasm hits him like someone sucked all the air out of his lungs. His hips stutter and his body tenses up as he gasps for air, keeps holding on to Rhett’s hair and Rhett’s hand where it’s digging into a mark. He swears he sees stars. Rhett pulls his head back and starts moaning just as Link’s coming down, his own hips twitching against his other hand as he finishes desperately, heaves in a deep breath, lets it out heavily as he rests his forehead against Link’s sweaty hip while he moans through it.

Link lets him rest there quietly, petting his hair now. His entire body is thrumming with exhaustion and the last effects of arousal leaving his system. He’s vaguely aware of the throbbing all over his torso and neck where Rhett’s teeth and lips left their mark.

Link grins when Rhett slowly works his way up Link’s body, leaving soft kisses against the marks. He gets fully to his feet, pants and underwear pushed haphazardly around his hips and looking completely wrecked. Link kisses him and holds him and smooths his hands from Rhett’s neck down his bare shoulders. Rhett sighs against his mouth when he’s done and holds Link’s face in his hands gently.

“So...” Link starts. Rhett huffs out a laugh.

“I know, I know. He wasn’t all over you.”

Link grins. “Whether he was or not, you’re a jealous mess!” He laughs and laughs and Rhett groans, tries to step away while Link has his moment. But Link doesn’t let him. Instead he grabs Rhett’s hands and tugs him close, puts those hands on his body and holds them there so Rhett can’t get away. “One more time,” Link beams.

Rhett gives him a kiss. “I’m yours,” he says against Link’s mouth.

“And?” Link murmurs.

“And you’re mine. _Only mine_.”


End file.
